


Just Promise Me, You'll Never Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chidren, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Erotic, Erotica, Errands, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Shopping, Slash, Sons, Television Watching, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve volunteered to take care of Charlie & Grace for Danny, while he was taking care of some stuff that needed to be done, What happens when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve volunteered to take care of Charlie & Grace for Danny, while he was taking care of some stuff that needed to be done, What happens when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was out the door, & he said with a smile, as he kissed his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, "Thank you so much for doing this, You are a lifesaver, Also, I promise you, Me & you are gonna have a night to ourselves with no interruptions", Steve smiled, & said, "I am gonna hold you to that", as he kissed him back, & he ushered him to the door, "Go, Before you are late", & he kissed him once more, then Danny left to do his errands.

 

Steve made sure that Danny's place is spotless, & everything was done on the list, He checked the list, & saw that everything was done, & he was satisfied, & he checked his watch, & saw that it was time to pick up Danny's kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, He got into his silverado truck, & headed for their schools, like always, when he goes with Danny, He can't wait to spend time with them.

 

Meanwhile, Danny got to his first place, his doctor's, He was thinking to himself, as he entered the building, **"I am so lucky to have Steve, He has been a godsend, Ever since, I came to this hellhole island, I hope he ** _really_** never changes"**. He had a smile on his face, as he got into the office,  & he was sure that it won't ever leave. He got refocused, cause he wants a weekend free of work, so he can spend time with Steve, & his children.

 

Steve took them to Kamekona's, where they always have their shaved ice at, The Big Man said with a smile, "On the house, Enjoy, My Favorite People", & he headed back to work, cause customers were coming in through the woodwork. "Thank you so much for this, Uncle Steve", Grace said with a smile, as the young girl enjoyed her treat. "Yeah, Thank you", Charlie mirrored her sister, & dug into his own. "You're welcome, Guys", he said with a smile, Then he thought to himself, **"This ** _is_** my life, I am so lucky to have it"** , & with that, he dug into his treat, joining his two favorite people in the world, besides Danny, & have some fun spending time together too.

 

After an success exam, Danny decided to celebrate by going out driving, & finish up his errands, He went to the Farmer's Market, & he stopped by Steve's favorite restaurant, & made a reservation. Then, He got himself dinner, & a snack. He made his way home, & can't wait to see Steve being around his kids, Hopefully, Soon, They will be officially a family, & nothing will get in the way of that. **"I really love the man, Especially his big heart"** , Danny smiled, thinking to himself.

 

After dinner, & the kids washed up, Steve took a shower, since he is spending the night with his lover, They were watching a movie, & then half way through, Grace & Charlie fell asleep. Steve smiled, & covered them up, "I love you, Guys", he whispered, & he cleaned up a bit, Danny came home with the groceries, & he had a smile on his face. "It looks like you guys had some fun", he said, as he locked the door, they shared a kiss, & the former seal nodded, with a bigger smile, "Yeah, They are the best", he said, Danny filled him in on the doctor's visit, which made Steve happy to hear that he will be okay. "Just promise me, You'll **_never_** change", Danny asked of his lover,  & Steve said smiling, "I promise, Danno", as they started putting the groceries away.

 

They quickly put the groceries away, & the Five-O Commander was gonna get the kids up, But, The Loudmouth Detective stopped him, as he grasped his cock through his pajama pants, & stroke him, "Let them be, Come on, I am in the mood for a little bit of fun," They shared a passionate kiss, that turned out to be a make out session, & they headed for the bedroom, where they shut the door, & won't be coming out to late morning.

 

The End.


End file.
